Meant To Be
by Kessy Kate
Summary: Another short one, after Justin comes back to Brian in season 3. Based on a song called Meant To Be by Infusion.


Another short one, after Justin comes back to Brian in season 3. _Based on a song called Meant To Be by Infusion._

Brians POV:

I collapse beside him trying to catch my breath. It seems to me ever since he came back sex has been better. It's probably because I missed him so much, though I'd never admit it. I look over at him, cheeks flushed and hair matted to his forhead with sweat. He's never looked happier. I probably look the same. He opens his mouth to say something, then stops and looks away.

"What?" I ask. "Huh?" He looks shocked that I even noticed, oh, right, like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"What were you going to say?" I clarify.

"Oh, uh nothing you want to hear." He says smiling faintly.

"Try me." I say simply, my face emotionless.

"I was just thinking about what's going to be different now from how it was before." He looks up at me hesitantly.

"Hmm.." Well, to be honest I'm really not sure what to say, and by the look on his face I can tell he wants me to say at least something.

"What makes you think anything's different?" I say, but I know I don't mean it, and I regret saying it after seeing the look of hurt quickly flash behind his eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't" He sighs disappointedly. Standing up off the bed, as he walks away he says, "You know Brian, I know you don't usually like to talk about your feelings, but if this is how it's going to stay I don't know if I'll be able to stand it. Though I know you can communicate without talking, sometimes conversing verbally is important."

He walks into the kitchen, and I stand up following him.

I know he's right, but, he knows it's just not my thing. Shit. He seems genuinely fed up. "I.." I start, and he turns around to look me in the eye to see if I'll actually go through with it. Why the fuck do I run out of things to say when I want to talk the most?

"Come on, tell me what you're thinking for once. Please?" His look is so pleading. It breaks my heart a little.

_speak your mind and tell me something_

_tell me something_

_I can't remember_

_speak your mind and tell me something_

_are we meant to_

_be together_

"I'm thinking that," Here go's. "That I'm glad that we've got this, and I'm happy with it." "Well, that's something, but what is it that we even have, I still don't have any idea what you consider our relationship to be." He states firmly.

"Now's no time to be cryptic Brian, I need to you tell me exactly what's going on in that brain of yours." He smirks a little. It's cute.

_speak your mind and speak it clearly_

_speak it truthfully_

_or speak it never_

_speak it honestly and gently_

_are we meant to_

_be together_

"Look Justin, I mean, you should know how I feel about this, I know you must get frustrated that I can never say the things that would make you just that much happier, but I don't know why, I just can't"

_you keep on asking me this question_

_everyday now_

_for what seems forever_

_you keep on asking me this question_

_are we meant to_

_be together_

He stares at me, heaving a sigh and raising his arms in an exasperated motion. He shakes his head, his blonde hair flipping around and falling in his eyes. I take a quick mental note that I love him with long hair. I step towards him and grip the back of his neck. I pull him towards me but he hesitates and breaks away giving me this knowing look.

"No, not this time, you aren't going to get away with telling me how you feel by fucking me. Talk."

I glare at him, because it makes me angry that he's forcing me to do something I just can't do. I roughly pull him to me and capture his lips with mine. Our tongues battle, and I pull away when we're breathless, nipping his bottom lip. I look at him and nudge his nose with mine, I rub my face in the crook of his neck. I bite his earlobe whispering hoarsely in his ear, "I want you". I hear his breath hitch and his heart beat faster. I run my hands up his shirt, and pull it over his head. I nip and lick my way down his chest stopping to bite his nipples. I run my tongue down the center of his torso, moving it around in his bellybutton. I stand up abruptly and lift him onto the counter, and he wraps his legs around my back.

I hug him to me kissing him deeply. Then bite his jaw and whisper "I need you". He moans and moves his lips back to mine, attacking my mouth.

I love kissing him, time and time again it never gets old. He has amazing lips, I get hard just thinking about them in the prescence of him.

He licks my neck and bites my shoulder. "Talk to me" He says hoarsely. I quickly grab a condom from a nearby drawer and put it on. I lift him up onto me and slowly enter him. His mouth drops open and goes slack as his eyes roll back into his head. I lift him up and down, shifting angles making him gasp. "Let me have you" I breath out.

_I'll speak my mind when I am ready_

_when I'm willing_

_and when I'm able_

_when I've had the time to think on_

_what is causing_

_all the trouble_

He huffs, pushing back into me everytime I come up to meet him. He's getting close, so I reach around and grab him, causing him to shudder. "Please Brian" He begs.

_I'll speak my mind when I am ready_

_when I'm willing_

_and when I'm able_

_when I've had the time to think on_

_what is causing_

_all the trouble_

Suddenly everything goes tense and I see this bright flash of white behind my eyes. I hear him cry out as I moan loudly. He goes limp and heavy against me

_you keep on asking me this question_

_everyday now_

_for what seems forever_

_if your so full of doubt about it_

_then why are we_

_still together_

I pull out and sit him back on the counter gently. I stand between his legs, stroking his thighs lightly. He runs his hands through my hair and touches his lips very lightly to mine, but enough to send an electric jolt through my body.

He smiles his trade mark Sunshine smile, and says "I love you too, Brian."

God, he's amazing I think to myself. Then I look up at him, and embrace him in a tight hug. "I do love you, you know." He pulls me to him harder, and lets out his breath like he's been holding it forever.

I do though, and he should never question that.


End file.
